


Live Porn

by Sparcina



Series: How Frostiron Could Have Started [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Consensual Humiliation, Consensual Kink, Daydreaming, Dirty Talk, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, No Refractory Period, Not quite an open relationship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Possessive Loki, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex in the corridor, Steve is so incredibly sexual, Steve-centric, Strength Kink, Switch Steve, Then Tony centric, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Loki, power bottom loki, self fingering, violence kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: Steve finally decides to get a drink. And if he happens to walk in on Tony and Loki having sex, he'll just have to deal with it... as in quietly masturbating at the sight, because really, that's the hottest thing he's ever seen.Or so he'd thought, before being offered a taste.





	1. An Invitation

“Only you could come up with such an incentive, Anthony.”

“You know me so well.”

“That I do, darling.”

A smile, a kiss that quickly escalated into the promise of savage lovemaking.

“Is that why you keep me even if I refuse to submit?” Tony teased.

The dark laugher that followed tore a gasp from his throat. The hand wrapping around his neck was gentle, all the power beneath the display of possession carefully reined in, for his sake, and his sake only.

“I don’t keep you, Anthony.” At once, he was filled. It felt so very good to be taken, and cared for. “ _You_ keep me.”

There wasn’t much left so say after that.

*

Steve didn’t drink. Back in the days, he used to share a pint of beer with his fellow soldiers, but as drinking with Tony Stark promised to be a very different (and highly embarrassing) experience, he usually declined the offer. Control was key, especially where the inventor was concerned.

Tony, of course, read encouragement into his refusal, and Tony being Tony, he badgered the good Captain with various brands of vodka, whisky, and godly drinks. It followed that Steve was only too happy when enemy robots, courtesy of Doom, invaded the city one Thursday evening. First, he got to sublimate the need to punch Iron Man in a constructive way, and second, a battered Tony was much more interested in passing out than convincing a reluctant teammate to join him in depravity.

Well, reluctant. It was a tad more complicated than that.

Strangely enough, the persistence with which Tony sought him out for a drink didn’t keep them from being friends. When he wasn’t trying to steal what he called his ‘other virginity’ (of course, the inventor thought he knew  _everything_ ), Tony spent endless days in his workshop tinkering with new and improved defense and attack weaponry for the Avengers. Steve was the first to acknowledge that his Vibranium shield worked better since Tony had gotten his hands on it, and also the first to blush when the engineer hinted at getting his hands on other parts of his improved anatomy. There were still days when Steve hated Tony with all his being, but theses days became few and far behind, as Tony had apparently entered a stable relationship.

Nobody knew who his lover was (Jarvis said he didn't, but that couldn't possibly be true). Tony liked to drive his team nuts, telling Bruce about a black woman, Clint about a dwarf, and Natasha about an alien transgender. As Steve, apparently, was privy to the information if only he agreed to have a drink, he stayed in the dark as well. And in that darkness, he worried… and wondered. Tony being an ass was kind of an assumed feature in his life; he could handle it. Tony with a broken heart, though? He liked to think of the inventor as a friend, and for all his flaws and vices, Tony Stark deserved to be happy and loved.   

If not by him, then by someone else. It was all Steve’s fault anyway. He’d gotten over his pining. He really had.

Therefore, he focused on worrying.

“You worry too much,” Tony assured him one night, patting him on the shoulder. It was two in the morning. When did that man sleep? Steve knew better than to ask. “Things are going exactly as planned, you know.”

“You can’t plan emotions,” Steve protested.

The next day found Tony more tactile than usual. More than once, Steve had to step aside to avoid another hug. Getting Tony splattered all across his chest, the double heat of his skin and the arc reactor merging with his own, unnerved him in a way he was too stubborn to consider.

"You think so hard it makes you look grumpy."

Steve turned to get away (he had a meeting to plan, after all), but the other man was faster, and soon a finger was trailing down his cheek, forcing him still. Tony's eyes shone brightly. Mischievous.

Steve gulped. He didn't know what to say and couldn't remember how to talk.

“You're right: emotions can't be planned. But other things can, and  _are,_  and I am certainly doing my best in that respect.”

Steve could only stare as Tony left the kitchen, sashaying his hips in a way that was so Tony-esque it couldn't very well be called indecent.

He rapidly shut down that particular train of thought. His and Tony’s relationship was not like that. He couldn’t think of a friend that way, especially if said friend was in a stable relationship, and happy in it. It wasn’t good for his heart, not even his own, serum-enhanced one. He padded to the fridge, brought a jar of milk to his lips and emptied it in a few long mouthfuls. 

A laugh wanted out; he swallowed it down and grunted, shutting his eyes and leaning his brow against the wall.

Who was he kidding? All the Avengers assumed he didn’t date because of a fear of promiscuity, and Steve had agreed wholeheartedly, afraid of anyone finding out the truth. It had taken him close to a year to reach the correct conclusion.

He was attracted to Tony Stark. To impossible, annoying, caustic playboy Tony Stark. And now the man was acting as if he shared that interest, although he wasn't already involved with someone.

Steve eyed the bottle of alcohol on the counter, considering. _And then what?_  He grabbed the whisky, unaware of two green eyes surveying his every move.

*

The feeling wasn’t entirely bad, Steve decided, trying not to trip over his own feet on the way up. He had decided to take the stairs, because why the hell not? After forty of them, he reconsidered the wisdom of that decision and pushed the door to that floor. It was Tony’s floor, a helpful voice informed him. Under normal circumstances, the door was locked. Since it wasn’t, Steve didn’t stop to have a debate with his conscience and just went in search of the damn elevator.

He was slightly tipsy, nothing more. Tony would never know. He just had to find... what was it he sought again?

His sharp ears picked up a noise. Protest. Were they being attacked without his knowledge? Suddenly more alert, Steve charged in the corridor, only to stop in his tracks at the next corner.

Tony was on his knees, fists clenched in Loki’s jacket. The god wore a three-piece suit, complete with an emerald green bow matching his eyes. Polished black shoes completed the ensemble, one of which disappeared between Tony’s knees, moving up and down in rhythm with Tony’s gasps.

Steve’s eyes narrowed on the engineer, who was presently rubbing his face against Loki’s clothed stomach.

Tony wasn’t blowing the god as he had first thought (and feared and hoped): he was merely mouthing at his jacket, fists clenching and unclenching spasmodically around the expensive fabric. The hand in his hair, pulling, was Loki’s. The god stared down at the mortal with an intense expression that bordered on mania, but when Steve heard Tony pleading for the  _privilege_  to give the god relief, Steve felt every last drop of worry leave him.

Lust flooded him in it stead. He reached for the wall and wondered how he could get so hard when the two men wore still all of their clothes. Shame coursed through his veins, inflaming his sense in one rush of adrenaline. He ordered his body to turn around, his stalking eyes to close, but the pull of sheer sensuality permeating the scene forbid him the quick exit a small part of him still wished for. A part that kept getting smaller and smaller, efficiently crushed by the yearning in his loins. 

So Loki was Tony’s secret lover. Steve would expect to feel rage at the treason, or disgust; neither, if they so much as reared their ugly head, could stamp down the heady desire filling his body.

He hadn’t had sex in more than seventy years, and still he had steadfastly refused to watch porn; it was no wonder his libido turned on him now. Enslaved to the sight unraveled in the dimmed light, he had no choice but to watch, and envy the dominant party. He didn’t allow himself to consider how fine-looking the God of Mischief appeared holding Tony in place, giving orders in a purr so lustful it could only be considered sexual.

 _Oh my god_. And Steve was referring to Loki, for once.

Tony had been granted a small liberty: untying Loki’s pants, but not taking them off. After a couple of hard slaps to the face (Steve’s fingers itched to do the very same), Tony was finally granted the permission to suck.

Steve had never seen Tony getting to work so fast; he wrapped his lips around the god’s hard length, taking him all at once, breathing erratically in his enthusiasm.

Instead of slowing him down, Loki snapped his hips forwards, fucking Tony’s mouth with abandon.

"You are doing so good, pet. Go on."

Saliva dripped down Tony’s chin, and tears streamed down his cheeks. Painful noises left his throat, but still he kept on sucking, thighs rubbing against each other in what could only be an attempt at relief. He didn't know if Loki's shiny foot helped, but Tony looked like he was ready to burst. His head bobbed up and down, slow for a while, than faster as Loki cornered him against the wall.

Steve noticed too late that he had tugged down his own pants to stroke himself. He tasted blood in his mouth; the effort to keep silent was excruciating. It felt dirty and wrong, but it didn’t stop his hand. He was dizzy from desire, and maybe from the alcohol as well. He imagined himself in Loki’s place and had to hurt himself not to let out the little noises he felt building up in his chest. God, he  _wanted_. He wanted so much his knees shook from the inner pressure.

He didn't remember his self-control so brittle. He also didn't recall leaking so early in the game.  

"Góðr, mjǫk dóðr. Have you had enough yet?” the god crooned. Was Steve imagining things or was the god's breathe catching on that last word?

Loki adjusted his hold in Tony’s hair and pulled hard to free himself. Tony could only whimper as three fingers were shoved in his mouth. Not questioning, not wanting the fantasy to elude him, Steve did the same with his free hand. He felt the need to kneel but found the strength to resist  _that_  urge.

He could do that later, in his room. When he thought back to that forbidden moment. 

"Hands against the wall, pet.”

“Loki…”

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Loki slapped Tony, hard. The engineer licked his lips (they bled slightly), taunting the god with his frustration. Steve thought back to all those times he had punched Tony and marveled at the lost signification of that gesture.

"I am in need of your sweet ass, pet. Do you understand?"

"Y... yes." 

A blushing Tony was  _gorgeous._ Steve swallowed hard as Loki magicked Tony’s pants away and pressed one glossy finger against his entrance. He dropped one hand to his balls, fondling them as he kept caressing his length with the other. Tony would be tight, he knew. Even if Loki fucked him senseless many times a week (as he had no doubt he did), Tony would still be tight. The god apparently made sure of it, as he slid a second finger past the ring of muscles and exhaled sharply.

“So tight, my Stark. You will feel me for days to come.”

Steve’s legs were getting increasingly unsteady. He wanted to fuck Tony. He wanted to get fucked by Loki (it didn't matter that he trusted the god only as far as he could throw him, not now). He didn’t give a flying fuck which it was as long as he was invited to partake in the sexual frenzy blossoming not two meters away from him.

For a moment, Steve pretended the precum dropping at his tip was Tony's saliva. 

“Please, Loki, please…”

 _Please._  Loki kicked Tony’s shins apart and pierced him in one lascivious thrust. Tony’s brow hit the wall, then Loki’s hand was back in his hair, pushing one cheek against the wall as the god fucked the mortal with the strength only a god, or an enhanced human, could muster. There was no offer coming out of Stark’s mouth, no sarcastic reply this time; the inventor was reduced to pleas and gasps, moans of startling devotion.

"Yes, yes, fuck, Lo... Urg!"

His ass was jutting out, ripe for the taking, and Loki did take it, again and again, pounding in violently enough to bruise. Throaty moans permeated the corridor, loud and louder, until Steve thought he would go deaf with all the blood rushing in his ears.

The need was tearing him apart. Fuck, he  _had_ to get laid, tonight, no, screw that, he couldn't wait that long. The group session could be postponed. He saw himself fall from the tree of self-righteousness and hit gleefully every branch on the way down to decadence. He was in to the hilt, literally and figuratively.

He wished.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

Tony was crying, and Steve could tell it was from the pressure of an oncoming orgasm. Loki had his hands on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart, and hadn’t his rhythm gone a bit erratic? He was till wearing all his clothes, and Steve had the sudden, vivid fantasy of tearing with his teeth the bow adorning his delicate neck. Like a fucking, filthy animal in rut. He hadn’t felt like that in… ever. It would have been easier to blame the alcohol. 

“Loki, gonna… gonna…”

“Yessssss.” It was an order and a claim, the victorious snarl of a lover.

Steve closed his eyes. It was too much, he was going to come, he couldn’t keep silent, they would hear him and then…

His shoulder hit the wall as his sight went blank. Sperm burst forth and slid down his muscled thighs, warmer as the mouth he wished it was. Pleasure stroked him like a bolt of lighting, and for the shortest moment, he had no concern in the world. He chased after his senses eventually, vaguely conscious that he had just masturbated in front of  _Tony and Loki having sex._

Two pairs of eyes welcomed him back to the real world.

“It would seem you were right,” the god said, chuckling. “He is not as timid as I expected.”

“Of course he isn’t.”

Steve couldn’t bring his body to move. Tony walked to him, the awkward way he moved drawing Steve to the front of his pants. Stained. A finger on his chin brought his eyes to an amused face.

“You have sperm on the corner of your mouth,” was what came out of his mouth.

Tony’s eyes flashed. “Do you want a taste? Or you may go straight to the source, if you wish.”

Loki’s length was still in plain sight, long and thick and gorgeous. Ready to be licked and sucked and… Steve had blushed a lot in his life, before and after the icing, but that gaze in the god’s eyes was pushing ‘intimidating’ and ‘arousing’ to a whole new level. He might be developing a uniform kink, and not the spandex kind. 

“I told you that good things would come from a little alcohol,” Tony slurred, running his hands down Steve's oversensitive chest. His tongue darted, licking at the white spot at the corner of his own mouth. Then he kissed him, softly, exchanging Loki’s savor for whisky. “I can’t come again, not right now, but I can certainly make  _you_  come, Steve. Come?”

Loki vanished. Steve managed not to jump as two cold hands set his shoulders. An invitation.

And Tony was still worshiping his chest, grinning. “What do you say?”


	2. Indulgences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This smut was brought to you by my sudden addiction to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Og1aHak-gaM&index=3&list=RDJzjP8xOdA9A). It's been a while since I've heard such wonderful hardcore trance: proof is, I'm already writing more porn on it. Enjoy!

Tony’s bedroom was a work of art, but Steve hardly noticed his surroundings as a warm and calloused hand tugged at his own, leading him to a bed big enough for a small army… or the participants of an orgy. Loki kept disappearing and reappearing around him, touching his arms, biting at his earlobe, squeezing a hip, stroking his lower back. And Tony… Tony couldn’t stop talking, and it drove Steve mad with the need to fill his mouth with all sorts of things.

“He doesn’t have a refractory period, you know. I’ve given him ten orgasms in a row once, and you should hear those little mewling noises he makes when he’s close. I swear it makes you want to eat him whole.”

“Pet. Come here.” Loki’s stormy glare used to make Steve felt threatened; right now, he knew it meant some form of punishment for Tony, an experience they would all enjoy for their own reasons. His cock twitched, already recovering from the previous fireworks.

“You’re so cute when you’re confused, cupcake.”

Tony gave Steve a lingering kiss before obeying Loki’s order. The god sat on the huge bed, back straight and rigid, knees parted. Apart from his turgescent cock, his severe face and claw-like hands were the only hints at a milky skin.

Tony sank down on his knees without being told and arched his back, exposing his throat in a show of complete surrender that took Steve’s breath away.

“You do like to spill… secrets, don’t you, pet?”

“You know me so well.” Tony licked his lips. “I love making a mess of your arrogant self.”

“Is that so?”

Steve shivered. Loki moved too fast, the motion a blur as he rose and caught Tony’s throat in a grip. Snarling venomously, he lifted him with his arm fully extended and threw him with regal disdain (and a hint of exasperated affection flashing in his eyes) against the nearest wall.

Tony collapsed, whining and chuckling in the same breath. Loki arched an eyebrow and slid a foot under his belly to flip him over. That foot moved over his stomach, pressing down.

Tony caught an ankle and started to massage it. Loki squatted, making the other man grunt under the pressure.  

“So terribly irreverent, darling. What shall we do with you, I wonder?”

Tony didn’t hesitate. “Let me worship him.”

“I think you shall earn my forgiveness first, for those bold words of yours.” He tsked as he shoved a hand in Tony’s mouth, taking a hold of his tongue in what ought to be a very painful pull. The inventor’s eyes filled with tears, but he smiled. Steve’s knees quivered.

“I won’t hear another word until you’re done.”

Loki shimmied out of his pants in one flick of his wrist, after which he sat back on his haunches, this time over Tony’s face, pressing a pair of firm, milky-white buttocks against his mouth and nose. Hands twitched against tense thighs.

Loki faced Steve, a smirk on his lips. He held his arms behind him, evenly spaced on each side of Tony’s head. The position left Steve with the best possible view on both Tony’s lower face and Loki’s front.

Because the god was flaunting himself at Steve all right, cock throbbing high against his clothed stomach, head barely higher than his knees as he let Tony bear his weight and work on him.

Steve slowly sank to his knees, unable to look at that mouth-watering sight and keep standing.  _That_  was Tony’s jaw working furiously against Loki’s ass, probably sucking at his entrance, or maybe licking it; Steve could only imagine what went on between their fleshes as he panted. By that point, he was too turned on to try and control his own grunts and moans.

Loki’s heady laugh covered his back in goosebumps. His silky hair fell over his shoulders, making his face look paler. His eyes had turned completely black.

“I want to kiss you,” Steve let out in a rush.

“Crawl to me and you shall have a taste, Captain.”

Steve decided now and then that he had to erase that smug look on his face. He wanted that god to want as much as he did. If he could get him to… But one thing at a time.

Tony’s hands had moved to Loki’s buttocks, kneading them as he thrust his tongue deeper up his hole. The god’s cock jerked, begging for attention, but Loki didn’t pay it any mind, more interested in the slow approach of Steve.

It was a good thing he had drunk. He was already on his knees, so it was pretty straight-forward from there.

On his way to his prize (god, he really was transforming into an animal), he caught a whiff of what could only be Loki’s arousal. He shot a quick glance to the cock so close to his now, and then lifted his chin in defiance.

Loki let him lead the kiss. Steve didn’t waste any time tracing his lips with his tongue; he went straight for the wetness beneath, plundering Loki’s mouth for every promised treasure. If he could have climbed inside it to better devour him, he would have.

Loki tasted as exotic as he smelled, and Steve moaned against his mouth. When the god finally responded by sucking on his tongue and nipping the tip, Steve’s hands gave under him.

Loki was a god, so he just caught them and stopped him from falling. The feeling of his hands held in a tight vice between their chests undid something inside him he didn’t even know existed.

It was the desire to be owned, the secret longing for submission he hadn’t trusted anyone to tell, let alone himself. But Loki saw through the deception and kissed him roughly, giving him what he wanted.

“Suck.”

Loki pressed a finger between his parted lips as they both drew back to stare at each other. Steve closed his lips around the digit and did as asked. He couldn’t see himself in the black orbs of desire, and yet he knew his own pupils to be just as dilated. He tried to catch his breath and lower his chin, overwhelmed by the intensity of so intimate a connection. A blush crept up his neck as Loki slid his finger in to the last knuckle.

Steve sucked, wary of teeth.

“I can feel your need.” The ethereal voice washed over him, soothing him. “Take me into that gorgeous mouth of yours, Captain.” A small laugh, that tore a wanton moan from his lips. Loki took back his finger and gave it an experimental lick. “After all, you are already on your knees; it would be shame to waste the opportunity.”

*

Tony was sprawled on the bed, head propped up on one elbow to better watch Loki guide Steve’s mouth to his cock.

Steve licked the tip, savoring the musky flavor hitting his tongue. It had been a while, but he knew he could fight his gag reflex and take the whole length (however intimidating) into his mouth. The mere thought reminded him that he hadn’t drunk near enough to entertain that fantasy and  _not_ blush.

Loki’s appreciative laugh set fire to the longing slowly burning beneath his heated skin.

“If you can give me relief, I will let you ride me,” he promised in the sweetest tone. “It is so obvious you want to claim me I wonder how you could have fought if so long, my dear Captain.”

The arrogance prompted Steve into action. He wasn’t a god, but he  _had_ enhanced abilities, and he used all of them and discovered some more while dragging his lips over the white cock Tony had already blown. He was kissing Tony in the process, and showing Loki that no man, not even a god, could keep his cold that long if Steve Rogers really set his mind to make him lose  _his_.

His cock throbbed in a vengeance when Loki’s façade started to crack. Steve wacked his hand away and took him deeper still (it hurt, it hurt, but he could do it, he wanted to), chocking himself thoroughly. Saliva ran down the sides of his mouth, followed by wide drapes of salty tears. In his current position, he couldn’t see very well what had become of Loki’s composure, but Tony helpfully pointed out the worthy feats.

“Ohhh, he had closed his eyes to better feel you, Steve. He just  _loves_ it when someone goes too deep, especially if they can’t breathe in the process. Prepare yourself to swallow his load, cupcake, he is  _close_.”

Loki snarled, but it wasn’t his best attempt at contempt. Steve squeezed his eyes shut in turn, thoughts scattered by the promise of a white body thrashing beneath his.

Loki would let him bruise his hips as he took him. Oh, how that head of his would bump into the mattress as Steve worked his way into his ass, how he would squeal and beg to be ravished by the very man who had enjoyed the sight of cock sliding in and out an ass shortly before…

“I’m sure he’s a good fuck,” Tony supplied helpfully. “Not that I would know, of course.”

Hell, if that wasn’t another kind of turn on entirely… Steve shook with the urgency to shove his cock  _somewhere_. He had started to undulate his hips, seeking friction. The floor didn’t help, not really, but the small keening noises Tony had promised would reward his efforts finally broke the luscious silence.

Loki’s hand tried to fist into his hair; Steve caught his wrist and crushed it as he dragged his teeth around him. Loki shouted in the language of gods and trembled under him. His narrow hips bucked once, twice, and then he was coming hard into Steve’s mouth, flooding it with thick, creamy seed, that kept pouring and pouring down his throat. Steve had to swallow five times to get it all in.

“Can I have a taste?”

Steve obliged Tony, relearning how to breathe as the inventor licked his mouth clean of Loki’s taste.

The god vanished. When he popped back into the room, he was beneath Steve, lips wrapped around his cock, sucking with his cheeks hollowed. Tony swallowed his shout greedily.

Loki’s lips looked even more beautiful wrapped around his cock. Steve didn’t dare touch the silky mane of dark hair, afraid his control would snap, and the god would gag.

“Don’t be shy,” Tony breathed against his cheek. “He will show you if he doesn’t want something, trust me.”

He smelled of sweat and musk, of Loki’s claim and his own attachment. But Loki didn’t like Steve’s attention on anything but his mouth on him, and Steve couldn’t really blame him as he stared into those dark pools of possessiveness.

 “God. Y-You…” His balls brushed against the god’s lips as the tip of his cock hit his throat. It was not merely warm, then: it was hot and wet and so very, very tight, that his hips shook from the shock of pleasure crystallizing beneath his pulsating skin. The colors of the room spun fast around him, and Tony’s voice echoed in his head with words that made no sense, no more, as velvety decadence and smooth textures coaxed him deeper.

He could push, so he did, and knowing the one blowing him was a god reassured him that however harsh the treatment, it wouldn’t hurt him. And Loki was  _good_. He didn’t even need his hands, but still he used them, to nudge his balls and press down his perineum. If he needed to breathe, it didn’t show.

“Stop.” Steve tried to push him away. “I need… I, I mean you said... Please.”

With a satisfied smirk Steve was too aroused to want to wipe out, Loki complied, positioning himself on all four. Steve scooted closer to that marble sculpture of mankind’s piety, but just as he was gathering his wits and pressing the tip of his cock to the cleft of Loki’s ass, the god spanked Tony.

Steve knew a hard blow when he saw one. Tony let out a yelp, which quickly morphed into a wanton gush as the hand responsible for the new bruise had taken to part his ass cheeks.

Steve’s jaw dropped. He would have lied if he had said he wasn’t aroused by that delicate line of pleasure and pain the two of them so naturally walked. He would probably have gone on stroking himself if he hadn’t seen with what, exactly, the god had seen fit to fuck Tony.

It was not one finger, or even two or three: it was his  _whole fist_ , tightly bound, which sank deep between the inventor’s cheeks, coated in white, lubricating cum. From their earlier fucking before, supplied a naughty voice in Steve’s head. He swallowed hard. His lungs couldn’t seem to draw enough air. That sudden show had reduced him to a bundle of nerves that awaited further frying. All useful thoughts were banished; all further plans forgotten. He stared at that fist and marveled at the ease with which it fit into Tony’s ass. It didn’t seem to hurt him, and Steve had firsthand how tight he was.

Loki’s eyes found his and drove them to his lips. The god spoke in a slow, languid voice, each word an arrow of longing aimed straight to his balls. Steve arched his back and sought something to hold on to, anything, but those words bound him to the link between the two lovers, that white fist slamming into a reddening ass.

The wet noises of suction, added to that erotic voice, acted like a phantom hand on his throbbing cock. He wanted to ask for some kind of relief, felt ready to beg, but Loki’s lips forced him to silence.

“You can imagine how hard this is for him. I forced my hand through his sweet ass countless times, Captain, and yet my magic nullifies every effort he makes at stretching. He is a virgin for me, every single time. And he loves it.  _Look at him._ ”

Tony was crying, but the noises torn from his throat made Steve ache for a presence in his own ass as well. Loki was anything but gentle, and yet Tony met every thrust wit gut-wrenching devotion, clenching the muscles in his thighs to give his god the best possible angle, the best possible view.  

“Fuck, Lo, don’t hold back.” He was panting, his voice a dark echo of the cocky tone that was his trademark. “I swear I can take it, I can feel how h-hard, ah! I wish I could t-take your co-… cock, I dream of it like this, like, you know, I wake up hard from its… pound- pounding, fuck me until I- Please! God, please, oh yes, make me take it, please, oh, _please_ …”

Loki’s thrusting became too fast for the human eye. Apparently, Tony still talking was a problem.

“Ah, but yes, you are such a lovely whore, Stark.” A bead of sweat appeared on Loki’s brow. Steve licked his lips. “Mine to do as I wish. Now shut up or I shall leave you in that state.”

Steve didn’t notice he had been crawling towards them until Loki cupped his chin with his free hand. He looked at him (through him) while fucking Tony into the mattress. The cries of the engineer were getting higher-pitched, little keens and pleas that were both a prayer and a request.

“Lick him first, and then you can pierce me, Captain.”

Steve growled and rolled Tony onto his back. Before the inventor could protest, he hooked his legs on his shoulders and lifted his ass to his face, inhaling deeply as he took in the sore and well-used ring of muscles. Saliva flooded his mouth. This was instinctive. This was…

Would it sound stupid if he said out loud how insanely delicious Tony’s ass looked to him? The hoarse words poured out of his trembling lips.

Tony answered with the crudest word Steve might have ever heard, and Loki… Loki pressed cold lips to his sweaty temple.  

“Lick him, Captain.” Sex-coated words. “Taste my might and think of us.”

And Steve did. At first, it was hesitant (he was quite new to this, after all) but Loki’s encouragements, and Tony’s wanton litany of ‘Steve, fuck, Steve, so good, you’re a natural… _oh_ , yes, that’s it, ah…’ quickly freed him of his last inhibitions. He thrust his tongue as deep as he could along the inner walls, probing every nook and cranny that smelled of Tony, tasted of Tony, touched of Tony. He harvested the readied flesh, squeezed every last drop of Loki’s cum from that hotness, sucking at the entrance to better hear Tony beg. Apparently, the wetter the noises against his ass, the more Tony thrashed on the bed. He liked it. His cock liked it too.  

He licked, sucked and hummed. He discovered, wondered and teased. The mix of cum and ass moisture felt heavy on his tongue, plentiful in his stomach, and he could only feast deeper and deeper as the fine line between their two bodies shrank to nothingness.

“Very good, Captain.”

Loki didn’t even touch him: Steve groaned against Tony’s shiny ass, cock jerking as long white strips coated the satin sheets all around his knees. He moaned in rapture against a thigh, rubbing pink balls with the tip of his nose. 

He must have lost it for a moment, because the next thing he knew, Tony was straddling him and kissing his so thoroughly it was a wonder he could breathe. He let Tony bruise his sides and his lips, because as thanks were, this was at the very pleasing end of the spectrum.

“You could have told me you wanted this,” Steve said, staring at the mess he had made. “No need to try and bribe me with alcohol.”

“You have more inhibitions than he does, Captain.”

Tony made way for Loki. His alien eyes still showed no irises, only the black of completely blown pupils. The quiet determination etched on his sumptuous features guided Steve’s hand to a highly defined cheek, which he stroke reverently, mind spiraling in such unusual fashion it felt as though the frontiers of his body had receded to envelop his partner.

“I believe you wished something of me. I know that  _he_  very much wants to watch me ride you, but I promised you a very specific reward, and I intent to leave you carte blanche here, Captain.”

Much, much later, Steve would wonder  _how_  the following words could have gone through the barrier of his own self-censure, but Tony’s reaction, and Loki’s sudden blush, more than balanced his own embarrassment.

“And  _I_ believe you’re searching an excuse to get my cock up your ass without looking like it, but that’s fine with me.”

It was the alcohol talking, and then not. Steve fisted his hands in Loki’s jacket and shredded it to pieces; his undershirt suffered the same fate. As for the green bow… Steve followed his earlier thought and closed his teeth around it, growling low in his throat as Loki stiffened between his arms.

“I would be careful if I were you.”

Steve mouthed at his jaw, laughing softly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony come around Loki and set his hands on his hips, massaging (or worshipping, maybe) the tender flesh at the end of his spine.

“I will let myself in if Tony… if he… pleasures himself with his own fingers,” he said against Loki’s lips.

“It would be my pleasure to have him do so.”

Tony opened his mouth, closed it, and then lowered a hand between his strained thighs, eyes boring into the two bodies undulating before him.

Steve’s lips curled into a smile, showing a hint of teeth. In one effortless motion, he flipped Loki on his belly and tentatively brushed the glistening hole peaking between his buttocks.

“You can be rough with me, Captain. I’m a god.”

God or no god, he hadn’t planned to take Loki dry. Couldn’t sorcerers stretch themselves with magic, or lube themselves up with a thought? Loki gave no sign of discomfort as Steve pressed the blunt head of his cock against him.

He had to fight his way inside. Words he didn’t remember from the war, filthy words, spilled from his lips. The pressure on his cock was that close to pain, and yet so maddeningly  _good_  he tried to talk his way into not coming just yet.

“Fuck, you should have told me to use my fingers.” Breathe, he told himself. Breathe, or it will be over too soon.

Loki snorted. Somehow, he still managed to look perfectly composed in that position. Steve shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Whatever for, Captain? You like it better like that.”

“That’s-That’s not-”

“Don’t try and lie to me, will you? I’m the God of Lies, and I can tell you want to make it painful. But you won’t be able to.”

Was he so transparent? Steve fought the rising shame, to no avail. He risked a glance in Tony’s direction and felt the weight in his chest lift as the engineer only winked at him. He already had one finger up his ass and was clearly enjoying the show he was giving just as much as the one he was offered.

“Push,” he suggested in a deep baritone. “You want to fill him up, Steve. Add one or two fingers too, if you dare.”

“God, stop talking already.” Steve tried to pull back, to regain some appearance of control, but Loki just thrust his hips upwards, closing the remaining distance between them.

Steve’s chin drooped forwards as his balls slid against the edges of Loki’s hole.

“I can’t feel you. If you plan to fuck me, Captain, you better make it worth my time.”

Steve’s vision blurred. Without so much as a word, he set a hand on Loki’s neck, holding one hip with the other, and just pulled and shoved back in as hard as he could with all of his superhuman strength.

“Fuck!”

The mattress cracked; part of the box spring might have collapsed. Loki shouted, quickly followed by Tony, who added two fingers at once and fucked himself in earnest.

Eyes to his parted lips, Steve pounded into the god like he wanted to break him, snapping his hips to and fro with something close to desperation. And Loki let him. And Tony watched, cock leaking, hips thrusting upwards in time with Steve own relentless claiming.

He wouldn’t last, so he freed a hand and bit into the meat of his palm until blood trickled down his wrist in rivulets. Steve dragged the hand on Loki’s neck down his back, tearing at the flesh. As soon as blood appeared, the wounds mended, and Steve’s own metabolism was almost as fast. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he watched the god writhed, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.  His body didn’t feel right. He was going to shatter…

Tony’s voice reached him from far, far away. Steve felt one of Loki’s hands on his hip.

“It’s all right to let go, Steve. You’ve been doing so well. If you could see him like I do, Steve…”

So Steve pulled on the god’s hair until their noses brushed. He stared at his flushed face as they both came, again and again and again, out of time and yet falling increasingly faster from the high heights of bliss. Tony’s shout trapped them into the moment and enveloped Steve in a blanket of comfort. He hadn’t known he needed it until all the tension drained out of him.

Loki cleaned their sweating bodies with a quick spell. For a long time, they lay on their backs, Steve cushioned between the two of them. Tony was a red hot, lovely form stretched lazily on his right; Loki, a solid, rigid line of ice fitting snugly against his left hip. He could touch their chests and feel their heartbeat. Different beings. Different minds. The same passion.

And madness. He shook his head slowly, a small smile curling up his lips.

"You were right, you know."

"About what?"

With a quick glance to Loki, he pressed a kiss to Tony's wrist. "I might have needed your intervention and that drink to... come to my senses."

Loki's hand moved to his side, nails hinting at darker trails. His laugh sounded like the taste of whisky. Steve shivered.

"Anthony has a gift to get what he wants.”

Tony pressed a kiss to Steve’s brow. “And this god, here, tends to help me out with the harder challenges.”

“Was I a challenge to you?” Even deeply sated, mostly content, Steve still sounded unsure. He’d had decades of practice to prefect that frown.  

“You still are.”

“You should be grateful,” Loki added, lacing his fingers with Tony’s over Steve’s belly. “He takes great care of what he likes.”

Steve kept silent, moved by the word, and the current of understanding flowing between the three of them. Love. Sharing. Allowing someone else into your life, for the sake of the most important person in it.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the bedtime song of fire and ice.


End file.
